1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flooring systems and, especially, aerated flooring systems suitable for use in athletic arenas and gymnasiums.
2. Description of the Background
Conventional flooring uses a plurality of layers composed of different types of materials. The materials and the design of the structure support the weight of the floor itself and objects intended to be placed on or supported by the floor. Such flooring is sometimes designed such that a minimal amount of space exists between the various layers and material components to provide increased strength.
A problem with these flooring systems is that they do not provide aeration and are susceptible to undesirable environmental conditions. For example, in a gymnasium or other athletic arena, the flooring system is subjected to high humidity, slab migration and water leaks caused by clogged plumbing, roof leaks or burst pipes in the walls or flooring, all of which can damage the flooring materials as well as the flooring system. Although a small amount of water may seem fairly innocuous, even small amounts of water and water vapor that persists in the floor can lead to rotting and the generation of distasteful odors or aromas. Larger amounts of water and high humidity cause structural and aesthetic damage to the flooring system as well as the surrounding area. Damage to these areas is difficult or impossible to detect, absent actual removal of the floor itself, and can result in unwanted expansion of the floor components (buckling), excessive contraction producing voids, deterioration, drastic shortening of the life of the component materials, and an often unexpected inability of the flooring to sustain any significant weight, resulting in, at best, structural damage and, at worst, personal injury. Structurally damaged areas are nearly always difficult and expensive to replace, often requiring installation of an entirely new flooring system.
Moreover, damp flooring also attracts insects such as termites and other creatures. These creatures often nest in damp areas of the flooring or subflooring, which becomes a long term habitat attracting and resulting in the proliferation of even more creatures.
One attempt to ventilate the subflooring of an athletic flooring system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,621. This flooring system requires a subflooring with a labyrinth design having spaces between the boards of the subfloor. This design is not adaptable with most conventional flooring systems, but requires complete replacement of an existing floor. Further, the system does not disclose the use of ventilation devices, but rather indicates that air can escape through conventional gaps which exist in the floor. Although the system includes a humidistat to detect higher than desirable humidity buildup, humidity is only detected if it persists at the exact location of the humidistat. There is no way to detect the location of humidity at other sites. Identifying the location of water and increased humidity is further complicated by the labyrinth design of the sub flooring.